


Tableau

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [8]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes across a reproduction of a most interesting piece of art... a woman enjoying the attentions of two octopuses.  He likes what he sees. </p><p>Loki helps him recreate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tableau

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [Ozric Tentacles - Oolong Oolong ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Nqlj_ITQ8c)
> 
> If you're not familiar with 'Octopus and Shell Diver', here's [a picture and blog post (definitely NSFW if you need to avoid explicit images) ](https://adoxoblog.wordpress.com/2012/05/01/your-bobo-is-ripe-and-full-how-wonderful/)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor's eyes scanned across the bookshelves. Everyone else had gone out for the evening with various plans, and though several had invited him along, he had little interest in being a third wheel.

"I believe you might find the slim brown volume on the left to be of interest," Jarvis said. "It contains art of a rather unusual nature."

Thor glanced over. _Curious Woodblocks_ , said the spine. "Thank you," he said, sliding it off the shelf and flipping it open. The cloth cover was going brittle and little bits fell away in his hands. He glanced around guiltily, despite knowing that the only one there to see it of course already had.

"Most books of that time period are in poor condition," Jarvis said. "There is no need to worry."

Thor thanked him again.

 _This work is intended for mature students of anthropology only,_ blared the first page. Having watched Midgard's culture grow and change for centuries, he decided that he most certainly fit that category. It was what he saw on the next page that made him realize why it said that.

It was a print - unmoving, like all book illustration here - but motion was scarcely required to recognize the events of the image. It showed a nude woman, lying in a bed of kelp, being pleasured by the mouths and tentacles of two octopuses. He skimmed the text, a light informal calligraphy that contrasted appealingly with the formal design of the image. His eyes darkened at the woman's words, her gasps almost audible through the text as she described the sensations of being penetrated by the sleek tentacles, the pleasure of being sucked and filled at once. And the octopus' reply was scarcely less erotic as he rejoiced at the chance _to suck and suck and suck_ and offering _such_ promises...

He turned the page, curiosity and his thickening cock urging him to learn what other curious woodblocks might be within. The next pages had pictures of human lovers; intriguing positions, at times, and some improbably large penises, but nothing that ensnared his attention as that first one had done. Further in, he did find more pictures with octopuses, disturbingly human-looking mouths buried between spread legs, or powerful tentacles exploring hidden reaches, but no more with both. He returned to the first page. _Yes_ , that was his favorite. If he was going to request, he wanted to request everything.

"Might I get a copy of this?" he asked Jarvis, wincing inwardly at the roughness in his voice.

The harsh clatter of a primitive printer started instantly, and he followed the sound to a recessed cupboard where he found his copy drying in a tray. He picked it up, holding it carefully around the white edges of the page, smiling as he imagined the reaction to his suggestion.

"Would you please make my apologies and say that I have been called home unexpectedly?" Thor asked, reshelving the book exactly where he had found it.

"Of course," Jarvis answered.

Thor thanked him and called for Heimdall.

*****

Loki rose from his book to answer the knock on his door. "Thor," he said. "I didn't think you were due back for another week."

"I wasn't," Thor said, following him in and closing the door behind them. "I found something to share with you, and could not wait." He unrolled the print and held it out, watching Loki's eyes widen as he took in first the picture and then the text. "Can you do this?"

Loki's lips curled. "Oh, brother. What fun you are," he said.

"Is that a yes?" Thor asked.

"I've only done animals that live in the air before. This will be a little harder, to turn but be able to breathe, but... yes. I can do this."

"I still want it to be your face, your lips," Thor begged, tearing at Loki's clothes.

"Even easier," Loki answered. He stood still, thinking how to work it, while Thor undressed him. He got into the wide bed and stuck the print to the wall before turning to work a brief spell over Thor as he stripped. He began to shift just as Thor kicked away his breeches, baring himself.

Thor watched, mesmerized, as Loki's lower body began to _twist_ , his legs and cock lengthening and dividing until his torso rose from a seething mass of tentacles, some obscenely thick, some almost impossibly thin, their skin a soft purple with delicate beige mottling. Loki grinned and reached one of them out, beckoning to him, the suckers grasping at the air.

Thor stepped forward reverently and Loki pulled him onto the bed with one hand and two... _arms_ , he decided to call them, though the octopus in the print had called them limbs. It felt strange to touch with them, almost like having the sensitivity of a fingertip running all the way up a limb. The sensation grew welcome as he accustomed himself to it, running his arms across every inch of his brother that he could reach, the softness of his skin contrasting deliciously with the slightly rough hair that covered his arms and legs.

Loki wrapped his hands around Thor's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Thor moaned into his mouth as arms curled around him, caressing his ass and grasping it with suckers to pull it open. More arms reached out for his vial of lubricant, holding it up next to their faces and popping it open to display his growing dexterity, before slicking one slender arm and moving it back to Thor's entrance.

It was about the size of one of his fingers, and it slid in easily, making his brother give the gasp he always gave when Loki first pierced him. It was quite likely Loki's favorite sound in all the realms. Sometimes he wondered if the only reason he agreed to get out of bed was to give his brother's entrance a chance to tighten up, just so he could have the pleasure of opening it again.

At first, it didn't feel all that much different from entering Thor with a finger, not until it continued to press further inwards, taking Thor's breath away. More arms helped Thor onto his back as Loki crawled downwards, towards his cock. It was intoxicating, to have the freedom of his hands while still delving inside. Thor's passage was hot, living velvet, as far as Loki could reach. He twisted his arm and make Thor cry out just as he lowered his mouth onto his brother's eager, leaking cock.

It throbbed achingly as he slid down, the thick vein pulsing against his lower lip and salt smearing across his tongue. He watched Thor's head fall back as he began to suck, _to suck and suck and suck,_ Thor whispered, reciting the words from the print like a litany.

Loki brought more arms to his brother's entrance, their tips teasing the rim while others slid in, thin ones carefully stretching him wider and then withdrawing to make way for thicker ones. Thor writhed helplessly, his speech melted into babbling as Loki kept sliding deeper, coaxing him fuller. Loki knew every inch of his brother's outsides so intimately, he could have recreated him down to the pair of tiny freckles that nestled inside his right knee, to the number of thick lashes protecting each eye. But the inside, he began to realize, was a new and unexplored realm, one never ventured into beyond the shallow coastlines of those places where he opened to the world. And now Loki was penetrating deeper, turning along unexpected bends, watching his brother's belly shift and bulge with his own movements within. His eyes went from dark to black as he ran his hands across Thor's taut skin, feeling himself through the layers of muscle.

Nor was this all there was to explore.

In the end, Loki had elected to reshape his cock but to keep it undivided, finding the idea of splitting it considerably more unsettling than the idea of dividing his legs. It had become one of his thickest, heavist arms, and considerably more sensitive than the rest. It crept up his brother's body, the suckers walking it gently along his solid thigh, through the thick hair that nestled around his cock, up his firm chest, pausing for the suckers to tease at his nipples - and _oh_ , wasn't the sound he made at that simply exquisite - before easing up his throat and between his lips.

Thor opened wide to receive, and it was so easy to slide right into his throat like this, with a cock as supple as water, the bend offering no difficulties as it usually did. Loki focused on stretching it longer and just enough thinner that Thor could breathe around it. He still slid in and out, the slight roughness of Thor's tongue against his suckers far too lovely to forgo, but he could go as deep as he wanted, as long as he wanted, with no fear for his brother's safety. He was too deep for Thor to suck, and Loki cried out as Thor instead began to swallow, over and over, his soft throat clenching around him with each dizzying pull.

More suckers moved up to tug at Thor's nipples as the arms plunging into him slid past each other, some seeking greater depth as others eased back to take their turn gliding in. Thor's body moved bonelessly, writhing and contorting in ecstasy as Loki explored impossibly deeper. Each sucker that crept past the blinding cluster of nerves within him gave it a caress. Each time he wanted to cry out he would swallow again, eager to share his pleasure.

Thor _did_ cry out, in protest, when Loki slipped free of his mouth. There was something else he wanted to try, something else new to both of them, and he wanted Thor free to accept or reject. Loki relaxed the grip his lips had on Thor's cock. Just enough for a _tiny_ arm to slip inside. He looked up to meet Thor's eyes, his own wide with question. Thor gave a long, shuddering breath and nodded.

"Slowly," he said.

The little arm corkscrewed its way up Thor's cock and paused a moment at the slit, the tip just teasing the entrance.

"Do it," Thor said.

And Loki did. The tiny suckers grasped and tugged, pulling themselves along as the arm worked its careful way down, into Thor's shaft. Loki kept his mouth around it for heat, but he had gone still everywhere else. He wanted Thor undistracted as he was taken this new way, fully focused on what was happening to him, the idea of it, the sensations.

It was perhaps halfway inside when Thor made a sound of desperation and turned his head to the side, his mouth seeking out what it had lost. Loki watched, waiting, until Thor's tongue reached its goal. He groaned at the feel of it before creeping inside, sliding back down his throat.

Loki started to move the arms that were pressed deep into Thor. His ring fought briefly before fading back into relaxation, accepting all Loki had to offer. The arm within Thor's shaft stopped just short of its destination and began to twist and grasp. Thor swallowed harder, desperately, as though beginning to realize that Loki had blocked his orgasm, and was trying to win it back.

Loki's head slumped, his own climax drawing rapidly close, and with a twist of his fingers he gave Thor his control back. He followed it instantly with a last surge deeper into Thor's shaft, so that the slender, seeking arm buried in his cock and the thick, demanding arms that filled his ass pressed together, moving in unison as they pleasured the cluster of nerves that stood between them.

Thor _screamed_ and came, his hips moving frantically as he tried to take everything deeper and harder. His cum rushed past the thin arm in forceful bursts, and Loki had to fight to hold it in place, coaxing more and more waves of pleasure from his brother. It felt strange but delicious, the spurts of thick hot liquid almost caressing as they shot around the tiny suckers. Thor's throat and ass clenched tight with each burst. The third sent Loki over the edge, the tension that had knotted in his belly bursting free and leaving him sobbing and gasping and panting. The arm in Thor's throat throbbed as he came, strange thick pulsations that would have felt curious were he still able to think.

When they were both drained, struggling to get their breathing under control, Loki withdrew himself slowly before shifting back and lying down next to his brother. Thor lay sprawled on his back, his body still wracked by lingering spasms of pleasure.

"Are you all right?" Loki asked him, and was met with a drunken smile.

"That was glorious," Thor murmured. "Can you work it on me, as well? I want to share it with you. There are no words."

Loki pictured himself as Thor had looked, splayed out and dissolute, taken so impossibly deep it would show through his own pale skin as Thor moved within him. Moaning around the slender arm that reached down his throat and clenching at the thicker ones that stuffed themselves inside. A thin one delving into his shaft, taking him where no one had ever gone. 

"Oh, yes. I can work it on you."

 


End file.
